


M.I.T.

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Oltre le mura della M.I.T. sta succedendo qualcosa di strano. Il piccolo Tony Stark, ragazzino prodigio, si ritroverà suo malgrado al centro della vicenda.[Crossover. Slash].





	1. Cap.1 Test d'ammissione

Cap.1 Test d'ammissione  
  
Victor Von Doom entrò all'interno dell'aula con passo cadenzato,stringendo la borsa di pelle al petto.  
“Ricordati, noi non ci conosciamo” gli sussurrò Richards all'orecchio.  
Il Latveriano si leccò le labbra e si allontanò da lui.  
“Mi stia lontano, odio i raccomandati” ringhiò.  
Alcuni ragazzi seduti ai sedili davanti a loro si voltarono. Reed avvampò esi mise dietro le spalle gigantesche di Ben. Susan Storm entròridacchiando, si sedette accanto a un ragazzino dai capelli rossi ricci.  
Victor scese le scale e si sedette in uno dei sedili di legno. Vedeva inlontananza il professore seduto dietro la cattedra, la lavagna prendevainteramente una delle pareti.  
"Avete solo un'ora a partire da dieci minuti da adesso".  
Risuonò la voce del professore deformata dal microfono nelle casse ai latidell'aula. Ben coprì Reed con un braccio, chinò il capo guardando Tonycon il capo che spuntava da dietro al suo ginocchio e sorrise.  
“Quelli come lui sono poco raccomandabili. Sono i primi ad essereraccomandati” sussurrò.  
Tony si guardò intorno, deglutì.  
< Hanno tutti diciotto o più anni, quindi è normale siano grandi, maalcuni sono giganteschi! > pensò.  
Guardò i banchi cercandone uno libero. Clark si abbassò, prese la mano alragazzino e lo portò a un banco libero, sedendosi a quello di fianco.  
“Anche io sono un pesce fuor d'acqua qui, ti aiuto” disse gentilmente.  
Si abbottonò l'ultimo bottone della camicia a quadri che indossava ed isuoi occhi blu brillarono. Tony alzò lentamente il capo, dilatò gli occhi  
osservando le spalle larghe del ragazzo e gli occhi blu, spalancò la boccaguardando i capelli neri, un ciuffo ondeggiava davanti la fronte.  
“Hai la stessa acconciatura di Captain America” mormorò.  
Clark arrossì e sorrise, si abbassò e aprì una cartella scolastica tirandofuori un portapenne.  
“Lo so” mormorò.Una ragazza gli mise il foglio del compito davanti, lo mise anche davanti aTony e proseguì a distribuirli agli altri. Tony guardò il foglio, scurì losguardo e strinse le labbra. Girò pagina, osservò le domande sul retro esospirò rimettendo il foglio dal dritto. Si guardò intorno, arricciò illabbro e dondolò le gambe strofinando le punte delle scarpe in terra.  
Osservò Clark, storse il labbro.  
< Uno che si sente un pesce fuor d'acqua in una scuola per ricchi edha una camicia a quadri anni ottanta è improbabile abbia due penne >ragionò.Si voltò, guardò Victor e sorrise.  
< Lui invece sembra il tipo che si porta tutta la cartolibreria! >.  
Si sporse, alzò il capo sporgendo le labbra e dilatò gli occhi.  
“Mi presti una penna?” domandò, con tono basso.  
Victor alzò di scatto la testa e assottigliò gli occhi, i suoi occhi blubrillarono. Si voltò verso Reed e lo guardò annuire, strinse le labbra esi girò nuovamente. Prese una matita e la porse a Tony.  
“Nera o blu, fratellino?” domandò.  
Tony batté le palpebre, afferrò la matita che gli veniva porta e sorrise.  
“Blu” rispose.  
Victor prese una penna nera e blu, porgendogliele.  
“Per il compito serve blu, ma tienile entrambe” rispose.  
Tony le prese, sorrise e si voltò nuovamente. Le poggiò vicino al foglio,mise in tasca la matita e mugolò. Si voltò guardando Clark, lo osservòfissare un punto del foglio e si sporse.  
“Serve anche a te la penna blu?” sussurrò.  
“Tranquillo, ho la penna quattro colori di Capitan America” bisbigliò Clark.  
Tony lo fissò, aggrottò le sopracciglia e alzò le spalle. Guardò il propriofoglio, scrisse le soluzioni su tutta la prima pagina, voltò il foglio ecompletò anche il retro. Rilesse tutte le risposte, annuì e scrisse nome ecognome negli spazi. Posò la penna, si poggiò contro lo schienale dellasedia e guardò il soffitto.  
“Gira, non ho ancora finito di copiare” disse un'altra voce giovanilealla sua destra.Tony lanciò un'occhiata alla sua destra osservando il ragazzo con iriccioli rossi, roteò gli occhi e girò il foglio sporgendolo verso Norman.Lo osservò copiare, dondolò le gambe giocherellando con la penna nera erigirò il foglio guardando il ragazzo copiare anche il retro. Victorconcluse il suo compito, si alzò in piedi e scese la scalinata. Arrivòfino alla cattedra e lo appoggiò sopra il tavolo.  
“Arrivederla” disse.  
Il professore sbadigliò e annuì. Victor risalì le scalinate e uscì fuoridall'aula.


	2. Cap.2 Prime conoscenze

Cap.2 Prime conoscenze  
  
Victor guardò il gigantesco ragno nascondersi dietro il lampadario esocchiuse gli occhi. Si voltò vedendo la porta che si apriva e osservòReed entrare.  
”Se sei qui per rinfacciarmi che hai preso il massimo a quel maledettocompito, puoi cominciare a uscire” sibilò.  
“Non sono venuti qui per quello, ma per dirti che non puoi avere giàtrovato chi cerchi” ribatté. Raggiunse la finestra e si affacciò dal vetro.  
“Lo hai riconosciuto anche tu” ribatté Doom.  
Un gatto mummia balzò sul letto e gli andò sulle gambe, strusciandosi efacendo le fusa.  
“Ho riconosciuto che non è normale” ribatté Reed.  
“Tranquillo per i militari, ci sta pensando il maggiordomo. E lo sai cheTutan è efficiente” sussurrò Victor, grattando sotto il mento fasciatodell'animale.Richards abbassò lo sguardo e osservò i lacci delle sue scarpe.  
“Di sicuro possiede il vocix. E questo non è affatto scientifico, speravoche qui ci fosse solo scienza a parte noi” borbottò.  
“Certo. C'è un Luthor, che cercano i Viaggiatori da secoli. C'èl'ultimo di suddetti Viaggiatori. C'è un Osborn, che si tramutanoin goblin. In ogni caso, cos'è il vocix?” chiese Victor.Reed roteò gli occhi e si passò la mano tra i capelli neri.  
“Con il Vocix utilizzando la tua voce, usando un tono emotivo, puoicontrollare le persone. T'insinui nella loro mente e modifichi la lorovolontà. Puoi inserire la tua coscienza in quella degli altri,deformandoli. Però se sarai troppo duro, o anche se forzerai un po' lamano, distruggerai l'intera essenza di quelle persone” recitò atonoReed.  
Victor passò più volte la mano sul capo del micio che miagolò.  
“Se fossi bravo con la pratica come con la teoria, non faresti esploderesempre tutto” sibilò Doom.  
< Odio quando fa il saccente ... ossia sempre > pensò.  
  
***************  
  
Tony saltellò accanto a Clark, allungò le mani verso l'alto e alzò latesta. Gli afferrò il braccio, fece leva e dondolò le gambe.  
“Tu quanto hai preso?” chiese.  
“Novantadue” rispose Kent.  
Le orecchie gli fischiarono sentendo la voce trillante di Susan.  
“Reed!” chiamava la bionda.  
Tony mugolò, salì fino alle spalle di Clark e si strinse a lui.  
“Quella la cerca il tizio che ha preso centocinque. Secondo me le serve perun'iniezione di QI” si lamentò.  
Clark si appoggiò contro il muro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Tu quanto hai preso?” chiese.  
“Mi prenda in braccio, devo copiarlo!”.  
Si sentì strillare Norman intento a saltare intorno a Wayne. Tony si sporse.  
“Fratellone Bruce, prendilo in braccio!” strillò.  
Si sistemò sulla spalla di Kent, gli sorrise ampiamente.  
“Centodieci e lode. Però è stato merito della penna, senza non avrei potutofare il compito”.  
Bruce schioccò la lingua sul palato e prese in spalla Norman. La porta diuna stanza si aprì e ne uscì un giovane privo di capelli.  
“Non voglio sentire storie, voglio rovinare i Queen” ordinò con voce fermaal cellulare.  
Clark deglutì a vuoto e si voltò, avanzando in punta di piedi. Tonyspalancò gli occhi, saltò giù dalla spalla di Clark rotolando in terra.Corse per il corridoio guardando verso l'alto seguendo il capo pelato.Luthor si fermò davanti a un'altra porta e la aprì. Guardò ilragazzino sfrecciargli davanti e sollevò un sopracciglio. Lo afferrò perla maglia e lo sollevò, abbassò il capo facendogli il baciamano.  
“Un piccolo Stark maleducato non si vede tutti i giorni” borbottò.  
Tony lo guardò, aggrottò la fronte e strinse le labbra.  
“Invece un Luthor che vuole rovinare la gente è molto frequente” risposecon tono acido.Abbassò il capo osservando lo spazio che lo divideva dal pavimento,arricciò il labbro e rialzò il capo fissando l'altro negli occhi.  
“Queen è mio. E stavi per dare la porta addosso ad un neonato”.  
Lex lo mise a terra, si piegò, prese il neonato dal pavimento e se lostrinse al petto.  
“Quale neonato? Lì non c'era nessuno” domandò Ben, avvicinandosi.  
Tony sporse le labbra, guardò Ben e si avvicinò alla porta. Ben lo sollevò,lo strinse tra le braccia muscolose e Tony si dimenò. Ben lo strinse piùforte, scosse il capo.  
“Non avvicinarti a Luthor. È pazzo, ed è stato rinchiuso in manicomio. Sidice abbia ucciso il fratello” spiegò.Tony si bloccò, batté le palpebre.  
“Pazzo?” ripeté.  
Ben lo poggiò in terra dal lato opposto del corridoio, gli diede qualchepacca sul capo.  
“Ed assassino. È stato buttato fuori da tutte le scuole in cui è andato, èqui solo perché il padre è Lionel Luthor”.  
Tony storse il labbro, mugugnò.  
“Volevo parlargli” si lamentò.  
Ben lo strinse in braccio camminando per il corridoio.  
“Vieni con me, piuttosto. Ti presto dei vestiti, la tua roba non è ancoraarrivata” disse.  
Tony si dimenò, le braccia dell'altro lo avvolgevamo completamente e sbuffò.  
< Mi sa che non era una domanda > pensò.


	3. Cap.3 I professori

Cap.3 I professori  
  
“Benvenuti al corso di Laurea in Ingegneria Meccanica. Questo corso distudi forma laureati specializzati nel campo della progettazione dimacchine ed impianti, nonché nei loro componenti e nel loro collaudo.Inoltre altre attività sono la conduzione e la gestione dei processiproduttivi e dei relativi impianti o la direzioni dei lavori, o ancoranegli enti pubblici e privati per ambiti non sempre strettamente connessicon quello meccanico” spiegò Erik.  
Era in bilico su una scala adagiata sulla lavagna, tenendosi con una mano,con l'altra stringeva un gessetto bianco. Tony strinse le labbra,  
osservò Clark al suo fianco con gli occhi dilatati è sporto in avanti, sivoltò nuovamente verso il professore.  
< Se cade mi sa che Kent si butta per prenderlo > pensò.  
Erik scrisse il proprio cognome sulla lavagna.  
“Il laureato in Ingegneria Meccanica trova principalmente lavoro nelleindustrie, grandi, medie o piccole, con il ruolo di progettista meccanico,tecnologo di produzione o termomeccanico, con conoscenze specialisticheche possono variare a seconda del curriculum scelto“.  
Proseguì a spiegare. Tony ticchettò con la penna blu sul foglio, scrisse ilcognome del professore.  
< Lehnsherr. Non sembra esattamente americano > pensò.  
Guardò Victor dietro di lui fissare la lavagna con sguardo corrucciato, sigirò vedendo Ben che sporgeva il proprio quaderno verso Reed e roteò gliocchi sporgendo le labbra.  
“L'ingegneria meccanica è un ramo dell'ingegneria che applica iprincipi della fisica e scienza dei materiali per lo studio, laprogettazione, la produzione e la manutenzione di sistemi meccanici. Sitratta di una delle discipline ingegneristiche più antiche e più ampia”.  
La voce del professore risuonava nell'aula sovrastando il brusio deglistudenti. Tony poggiò il gomito sul banco e mise il mento sul pugnochiuso, mugugnò sentendo il brusio in lontananza; batté le palpebregrugnendo. Si girò vedendo Bruce disegnare sul quaderno, sorrise divertitoe si sporse, dilatò gli occhi vedendo una serie di gorghi neri misti a  
ragnatele e simboli gotici. Tornò ritto, mordicchiò la penna.  
< Ero venuto per stare con Bruce e adesso sono qui ad ascoltare una cosanoiosa > pensò.  
“Problemi di particolare interesse per l'ingegneria meccanica sonoquelli riguardanti l'energetica, le macchine, i meccanismi e più in  
generale tutto ciò che si occupa di conversione e utilizzodell'energia. Altro campo di interesse per l'ingegneria meccanicaè il dimensionamento di componenti meccanici o strutture meccaniche ingenerale, attraverso lo studio dei carichi applicati, dei vincoli e delleproprietà elastoplastiche dei materiali” spiegò Erik a voce alta.  
Tony guardò la lista di materie, strinse le labbra e scrisse.  
< Ingegneria dinamica, dinamica e controllo, ingegneria matematica,informazioni ed entropia, micro-macro processori, introduzione allabioingegneria > rilesse.  
Sbuffò sonoramente sentendo un paio di sbadigli e dei mormorii. Simordicchiò il labbro rimettendo la penna in bocca.  
< Non ho capito perché Ben si è lamentato che questo posto è strano, ame sembra una comune noiosissima scuola > si lamentò mentalmente.  
Erik si inumidì le labbra, scese dalla scaletta e raggiunse la suacattedra. Sentì bussare e si voltò verso la porta.  
“Avanti”.  
La porta si aprì, Charles entrò sulla sedia a rotelle e sorrise amichevole.  
“Scusate l'interruzione, ragazzi” disse.  
Si avvicinò ad Erik, alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi azzurro chiaro.  
“Era importante dirti che il preside ha dato l'approvazione per ilprogetto degli Illuminati. Ti invito ancora una volta a parteciparvi”disse.  
“Mai, sono contrario alla registrazione, e anche di più a dare la miaapprovazione a un gruppo di sapiens che credono di poter scegliere dellavita di mutanti che neanche conoscono" ringhiò il rispostal'altro professore.  
Tony rizzò il capo di scatto, posò la penna e si sporse in avanti.  
“Cos'è la registrazione?” chiese.  
Charles si voltò, sorrise amichevole girando la carrozzina verso di lui.  
“Tu devi essere il piccolo prodigio che è entrato nella nostra prestigiosascuola. Come prosegue la lezione?” chiese.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò.  
“Cosa sono i mutanti?” insisté.  
Charles ridacchiò.  
“Se vuoi scoprirlo, puoi unirti al circolo degli Illuminati dopo lelezioni. Un ragazzino così intelligente non dovrebbe avere difficoltà”.  
“Charles, per favore, sto facendo lezione. Invece di convincere glistudenti ad unirsi a 'sette sataniche' potresti lasciarmi finire?”domandò Erik.  
Victor ridacchiò, nascondendo il viso con la mano.  
“Questo professore è da adesso il mio preferito” mormorò.  
Lex Luthor guardò Charles, si portò la mano alla testa e ringhiò.  
“Odio gli idioti che si rasano quando possono avere i capelli” sibilò.  
Reed sentì la mano di Ben sulla spalla e chinò il capo, continuando aprendere appunti. Susan si sporse e gli baciò la guancia, facendoloarrossire. Norman strinse una penna con un pugno.  
“Andrò anche io con quel ragazzino, se entra lui, devo entrare anche io”dichiarò.


	4. Cap.4 Il segreto della M.I.T.

Cap.4 Il segreto della M.I.T.

Luthor era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, teneva un libro davanti al viso.

Abbassò lentamente il libro sentendo dei passi.

Tony avanzò nella stanza, sorrise furbetto a Lex.

"Tu sei Luthor, vero?" chiese.

"Vuoi il secondo round del nostro battibecco?" domandò Luthor.

Tony lo raggiunse, si poggiò al davanzale.

"Voglio conoscere meglio il "pazzo" della scuola".

Luthor fece scivolare l'indice sul foglio.

"Curioso come un gatto" sussurrò.

Tony rise.

"Me lo dicono in molti. Allora, sei davvero pazzo?".

Lex piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

Si alzò in piedi e disse: "Genio e follia vanno a braccetto".

Tony si sedette sul davanzale, dondolando le gambe.

"Beh, Captain Jack Sparrow, anche io sono un genio! Come tutti qui. Tranne Clark".

Luthor gli scompigliò i capelli.

"Sono la legge.

Non un pirata" ribatté.

Tony sorrise, gli tenne il polso per mantenere la mano dell'altro nei suoi capelli.

"Prendi il tuo soprannome così sul serio?".

Lex gli sorrise.

"Prendo tutto seriamente" disse.

Tony si fece accarezzare i capelli, dimenando le gambe.

"A me sembri serioso, non pazzo".

Luthor lo prese in braccio, dicendogli: "Vuoi vedermi meno serioso, moccioso?".

Tony gli si accoccolò in braccio, poggiandogli il capo sul petto.

"Certo!".

"Ti va di percorrere un passaggio segreto per andare a prenderci un gelato?" domandò.

*Luthor

Tony sorrise mostrando tutti i denti.

"Passaggio segreto! Gelato!" trillò.

********

Brock Rumlow era intento a guardare gli schermi del computer davanti a sé, altri schermi olografici con il simbolo dell'Hydra gli volteggiavano rossi intorno.

"Questo ragazzo ha un codice DNA che permetterebbe facilmente la sua trasformazione in Goblin" disse.

Un altro agente, alle sue spalle, annuì, osservando a sua volta la scheda di Norman Osborn.

"Quest'anno molti studenti, oltre ad essere geniali, sarebbero delle cavie perfette.

Ad esempio questa Sue Storm, le abbiamo rapito il fratello neonato e lo stiamo tenendo prigioniero.

Lei potrebbe benissimo divenire un'inumana perfettamente controllata". Fece sapere.

La piccola telecamera a forma di insetto registrava i due, con minuscole telecamere-occhi.

Il video veniva mandato sul computer di Lex, intento a prendere del gelato da una coppetta.

Si voltò e guardò Tony seduto sul suo letto, intento a leccare avidamente un gelato al caffè, che gli era finito sul naso e sulla maglietta.

Tony si leccò le labbra, sporse il capo verso il computer.

"Che fai?" chiese.

Luthor dimenò il cucchiaino.

"Meglio che tu non lo sappia.

Quando t'interessi a un problema, quello ti risucchia nei suoi meandri segreti come un buco nero" gli disse.

Tony saltò giù dal letto e si avvicinò al computer.

"Quando mi interesso a un problema, lo risolvo".

Lex lo prese in braccio, guardandolo sgranocchiare quello che rimaneva del cono.

"Non pensi di essere ancora troppo piccolo per risolvere?" gli chiese.

Tony si leccò le mani, le pulì sulla maglia sporca di cioccolato e sorrise.

"Sono un genio, l'età non conta".

"D'accordo, 'genio'. Allora lo risolveremo noi 'tre'" promise Lex.

< Io, te e lo spirito di mio fratello Julian > pensò.

Tony sorrise, sistemandoglisi in braccio.

"Va bene!".


	5. Cap.5 Norman e Reed

Cap.5 Norman e Reed

 

La pesante porta di legno massiccio aveva una targhetta dorata con il cognome Stark. Ad ogni porta c'era il nome di un antenato di Tony, fino ad arrivare a suo padre e davanti ad essere c'erano le pesanti teste di marmo che li raffiguravano.

"L'intera ala serve a ricordare le grandi donazioni che da...". La voce di Luthor risuonava lentamente.

Lex si voltò e osservò Tony, il bambino aveva notato un quasi coetaneo dai ricciolini rossi che stava appoggiato contro una delle statue.

Tony soffocò uno sbadiglio e indicò il ragazzino.

"Lui è compreso nell'ala?" chiese.

Luthor nascose la mano con la bocca e ridacchiò.

"In quest'ala ci sono le stanze degli Osborn. Loro sono i secondi più 'generosi' e hanno chiesto stanze separate per chi dei loro riesce a entrare all'università" rispose.

Norman arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"T-tu..." tentò di dire.

Tony gli sorrise.

"Io sono Tony! Possiamo stare in stanza insieme visto quanto spazio c'è!".

Norman allungò la mano con le dita tremanti e gli sorrise.

"Io sono Norman, detto 'normale'" disse.

Tony gli strinse la mano.

"Tanto normale non sei se così giovane sei già alla MIT".

Osborn chiuse gli occhi e sorrise.

"S-sono in grado... di copiare... le tue invenzioni.

A-anche se non come Hope Pym" sussurrò.

"Tanto a lungo i Luthor hanno cercato la terra, tanto gli Osborn hanno seguito i passi della tua stirpe" disse Lex.

< Sta cercando di fare amicizia con tutti questo moccioso? > si chiese guardando Tony.

Tony sporse le labbra.

“Almeno tu lo ammetti. Papà dice che i Pym copiano e si credono pure più bravi".

Norman mise le mani dietro la schiena e strofinò la punta delle scarpe sul pavimento.

"Mi piacerebbe venire con te in camera" disse. Guardò Luthor e deglutì, avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Tony.

"Lui sembra spaventoso, non vorrei farlo arrabbiare.

Però ho nascosto dei videogiochi. Se vuoi possiamo giocarci insieme" bisbigliò.

Tony sorrise raggiante, annuì più volte e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Norman.

"Fratellone non fa paura, ma teniamo i videogiochi per noi, non sa divertirsi".

Norman annuì.

"Io voglio divertirmi" disse, chiudendo gli occhi.

  


**********

  


La luce dell'alba filtrava dalle finestre, illuminando la figura di Tony.

Dietro al ragazzino risuonò un lungo gemito e un piccolo tonfo, seguito da altri tonfi e qualcuno intento a sbuffare.

Tony si voltò, ridacchiò e si avvicinò.

"Tutto bene?".

Un giovane ragazzo dai capelli mori e le basette bianche stava recuperando una serie di libri.

"Oh, il famoso Stark. Avevo sentito di un bambino... Sì, tutto bene...

Sono solo inciampato, stavo pensando a delle formule...".

Tony raccolse alcuni dei libri.

"Se pensi alle formule mentre cammini vai a sbattere. Tranne che tu non sia me, io ci riesco".

"Ne parlavano a lezione e non mi quadrava minimamente...

quella variabile... Oh, i muri... S-sì.

Ti ho chiesto come ti chiami?" domandò l'altro.

Iniziò a mettere alcuni libri nella sua sacca, c'erano una serie di spille e stemmi di un college.

Tony gli porse quelli che aveva raccolto.

"Mi chiamo Tony. Quale variabile? Mi piacciono le variabili".

"Tony... A quanto pare se viene tolto l'ossigeno il tutto si comporta in modo diverso, ma quello è normale. M'interessava di più come avrebbe reagito se avessero inserito del calcio...

Oh, avrai anche un cognome, vero? Importante suppongo". L'altro passava da un discorso all'altro.

Tony annuì.

"L'hai detto tu, sono il famoso Stark. E tu invece?".

"Vero, che sciocco.

I-io? Mi chiamo Reed. Reed Richard per la precisione" si presentò, rimettendosi in piedi.

Si passò la mano sulla testa e sospirò.

"Scusami, ultimamente sono veramente distratto" gemette.

< Ha ragione il mio piccolo cuginetto. Non riesco proprio a concentrarmi quando sono triste, scappo dalla realtà per nascondermi nelle formule.

Spero che crescendo non diventi anche lui come me > pensò.

Tony gli si affiancò con un sorriso.

"Che facevi, Reed Richards?".

"Stavo andando a trovare la mia ragazza... Sia lei che il mio migliore amico frequentano il corso con me...

Oh, giusto. Abbiamo delle lezioni in comune..." rispose Reed.

Tony spalancò gli occhi.

"Hai una ragazza? Ne voglio una anche io!".

Richard scoppiò a ridere.

"Vieni, per ora ti presento la mia" disse.

< Mi ricorda tanto il mio cuginetto, forse perché hanno un'età simile... Questo suo modo di fare un po' mi fa star meglio > pensò.

Tony saltellò con un sorriso.

"Evviva!" esultò.

 


End file.
